


A Christmas Miracle

by lqchangkyun



Category: Day6 (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Comedy, Elves, Fluff, Reindeer, Short One Shot, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqchangkyun/pseuds/lqchangkyun
Summary: In which Changkyun the elf, Johnny who is Santa Claus, and Wonpil the reindeer get ready for Christmas.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for my two best friends, one of which made a drawing with our three ults, inspiring this little one shot. Happy Holidays everyone, and I hope you enjoy this random short story.

Christmas is tomorrow and Changkyun has destroyed half of the presents. 

Johnny tries his best not to freak out. Changkyun is spewing apologies left and right, but Johnny waves his hand to stop him.

“I’ll get Wonpil in here to help you fix the toys.” He moves to leave, but Changkyun stops him. 

“Wonpil doesn’t know how to make toys,” he says. 

“And you don’t know how to keep them intact,” Johnny counters. “Just teach him. He’ll be here shortly.” He leaves the shed and crosses the courtyard to the barns. 

“Wonpil,” he calls. “Changkyun messed up the toys, so go help him in the shed.” 

“I don’t know how to make toys.” Wonpil walks out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t learn in a matter of hours.”

“You’re going to have to,” Johnny says. “I can’t make deliveries with no toys.” 

Wonpil releases the most exaggerated sigh before following Johnny out of the barn and to the shed. When they enter, Changkyun is bustling around, assembling toys and tossing them into the large sacks that sit in the back of the shed. 

“It seems like he’s got this under control,” Wonpil says. Changkyun swears when he drops a little train and the wheels pop off. 

“Changkyun, please show Wonpil how to assemble,” Johnny says. He makes his way back to the door, letting in the cold wind. 

“Boss, I don’t have time to teach him and make toys at the same time,” Changkyun says. “I don’t have much time to fix my mess.” Sweat is beading on his forehead and the frustration is clear on his face. 

Johnny looks over at the large sacks of toys waiting to be loaded onto his sled. He looks at Changkyun moving as fast as he can to rectify what he’s done, but starting to feel more and more discouraged. He looks at Wonpil standing against the wall, not helping at all. 

“Wonpil, let’s get to work,” Johnny says. “We need to get these toys done in two hours.” 

Changkyun’s head shoots up and he gives Johnny a grateful smile. “We can do it in two if we all work as fast as we can.” 

Johnny claps his hands together and comes to stand next to Changkyun at the assembly line. He picks up a teddy bear skin and looks around with a confused look for the stuffing. Changkyun picks up a container and hands it to him. 

“I don’t know much about the making of the toys,” Johnny says with a laugh. “My only job is to deliver them.” 

“I’m going to go get the other reindeer ready,” Wonpil says, hurrying towards the door.

“You’ll have time to get them ready when you’re done helping us make toys,” Johnny says with a tone of finality. “Get over here and stuff some teddy bears.” 

Wonpil huffs, but gets to work picking up teddy bear skins. They work continuously for two hours, the sacks filling up more and more to the brim. When their set time limit is up, Changkyun ties all of the sacks up. 

“Thanks, Boss,” Changkyun says. “And Wonpil,” he adds when Wonpil glares at him. “I’m sorry I messed up the toys to begin with.”

Johnny claps a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. “We got them done.” He turns to Wonpil. “Go get the reindeer ready for the sled.” He looks up at the clock on the wall. It’s just past eleven. 

“We leave in thirty minutes,” Johnny says. “Changkyun, load up the sled. I’m going to go get dressed.” 

Changkyun nods and throws one of the heavy sacks over his shoulder, nearly toppling over from the weight. Johnny and Wonpil leave the shed, going their separate ways once outside. Johnny heads over to the house, racing up the steps to his room to get changed. 

“Time for lineup,” Wonpil calls in the barn. “Once the elf is done loading, we get hooked up and wait for the boss.”

The reindeer all leave their respectful rooms, eyes shining with excitement. They all jog over to the sled where Changkyun is loading up the last sack, sweat dripping down his face despite the below freezing weather. 

“Ready to get hooked up?” Changkyun says, grabbing the necessary reins.

Wonpil snatches them out of his hands and starts passing them around. “We got it covered,” he says. “Thanks, elf.”

“I have a name,” Changkyun says with a glare.

“But you are an elf, so I didn’t say anything wrong.” Wonpil turns his back on a fuming Changkyun and starts helping the other reindeer get connected to the sled. Once that’s done, he hooks himself up at the front and waits for Johnny. 

Johnny comes running out of the house, slipping his hat onto his head. He hoists himself up onto his seat on the sled once he’s checked that all of the sacks are loaded and all of the reindeer are secure. 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Johnny calls down to Changkyun. “Get some rest.”

Changkyun nods and waves as Johnny gives the call and they lift off into the night sky. 

Deliveries run smoothly, as they do every year. They land on the roof of the last house, grabbing the last set of toys for a little girl. 

“She better like that teddy bear I made,” Wonpil grumbles as Johnny hoists himself into the chimney and drops down. 

He sets the toys nicely around the tree, making sure not to make a noise. He looks around for the cookies, but can’t find them. His stomach hurts anyway; it’s probably for the best that he not have another sugar cookie topped with a mountain of frosting. 

He climbs back up the chimney and takes his seat on the sled. He gives the call and they soar into the sky, going back home. Another successful Christmas for Santa and his helpers.


End file.
